Castle On A Cloud
by the.girl.who.loves.cake
Summary: (Set in Half blood Prince and :re) Kaneki, mourning the death of a certain loved one, is shunted to the world of Harry Potter. At Hogwarts, the Golden Trio fear for the safety of the wizarding world, and Hogwarts itself. Will Kaneki be able to protect those he loves in this new magical home? Swearing, no pairings (exc. canon pairings) and no smut. Please review!


**Hello! Your assumptions would be correct, 'tis me, back with _another_ Tokyo Ghoul crossover. To those who have also read the first chapter of my other TG crossover, do not fret! I shall update it ASAP. Obviously, I don't own either of these universes, and I hope you enjoy!** **Warning: spoilers for :re, so don't read this if you want more chapters 80-85 ish spoiled.**

Arima slowly closed his eyes, as his spirit drifted off to a place far away. Kaneki wailed, hot tears flowing from his pale face. He felt agony, a barbed, poisoned sword thrusted into his chest and stomach. He cried, tears of liquid pain. Kaneki cried until he was no longer aware of who he was, where he was, or what he was. He lost Arima, his mentor, his savior, his father.

Kaneki looked up to find himself in a void of white, and Arima's body vanished. Assuming this is some part of his subconscious he had not visited yet, Kaneki wiped his eyes and tried to shake himself out of the hallucination somehow. There was nothing in this white void, as far as he could see, and the silence was deafening.

Kaneki stood up from his kneeling position and began to wander aimlessly, wallowing in his thoughts. Even his footsteps were muted, and the absence of sound was unbearable. How long had Kaneki walked this land of light? It could have been mere minutes, or it could have been months, he could not tell. It was only Kaneki in this emptiness and his thoughts. He thought of Hinami, Touka and the gang from Anteiku but that reminded him of his teacher's death.

 _He, Ainu, the aged eagle,_

 _he who is old and wrinkled, and tired of pain. Of snow-white beard, of majestic attus, he sharpens his makiri, cross-legged._

 _He trims the deadman's fingers, and his mind clouds._

 _Thou who art laid out on the ground,_

 _All is good, and I pray._

 _I grow old, and I lament._

 _I am white, already gleaming._

 _The man who named me, I fade ever so soon... To the man that killed me, the man who gave me hope. Arima, you were my teacher and my father. I... was oh so happy._

Time passed in this bright dimension. A sudden tremor vibrated in Kaneki's feet. Kaneki opened his mouth to call out, but no noise comes out. In response, he felt another tremor in the ground, and another followed, and another followed that. The quakes intensified and soon Kaneki found it hard to keep his footing.

In his peripheral vision Kaneki spotted a blotch of darkness in the everlasting white canvas, and he ran to it, tripping and falling and picking himself up again. No matter how far he ran, the blackness did not appear to be getting closer. Kaneki continued, the ground still shaking violently, although it might be futile. The dark spot was the only thing in this dull world apart from Kaneki.

He fell over yet again, and this time Kaneki struggled to get up. He flipped himself onto his stomach and looked towards the darkness. The longer Kaneki looked at it, the more it seemed to grow, and before Kaneki processed it the darkness covered the entire sky, and nothing was visible anymore. Kaneki closed his eyes, finally able to sleep.

Kaneki awakened to the irritated voice of a woman and soothing voice of a man. He kept his eyes closed, keeping up the pretense of sleep. He couldn't tell what language they spoke, but he recognised some phrases Tsukiyama used to say. Kaneki guessed it was English.

Kaneki opened his eyes slightly, hoping that his possible captors did not notice him, and took a look at his surroundings. He seemed to be on a hospital bed, which eerily reminded him of the incident that turned him into a half-ghoul. The ceiling and walls were stone, like the insides of a Christian church or European castle. Kaneki was not injured anywhere, and couldn't detect if the man and woman altered him or administered drugs or anything like that.

But how did Kaneki turn up there? He was in Cochlea before his... strange vision. The building he was in and the foreign language the strangers spoke indicated he was in an entirely different country. He must have been out of it for longer than he thought. Kaneki never had a good sense of smell compared to other ghouls, but he could tell that these people were humans, and they didn't know who or what Kaneki was, judging from the lack of restraints on the bed.

Kaneki concluded that the mysterious people were of little threat, and so he made a show out of waking up. The woman nudged the man who had his back turned and they began to speak to him in what he presumed was English. Kaneki sat up and shook his head with an expression of confusion.

"I do not speak English," he said slowly, a handy phrase he learnt online. The two responded with some more babbling, and the old man pulled out a thin wooden baton, and muttered something.

Kaneki somehow felt different, but he can't tell how. He looked up at the man with a questioning frown. The man opened his mouth to talk again, but somehow Kaneki understood his words.

"Are you alright?"

Kaneki was astonished by this. The man did not start speaking Japanese, he was speaking English but now Kaneki knew what the words meant. He had somehow become fluent in English with the wave of a wand. Because of the ordinary manner this man had cast this... spell with, Kaneki decided not to let the shock show too much on his face. Might as well play along.

"Yes, sir, I am fine. Might I ask where are we? And who are you?"

Both of them cracked a smile.

"You're in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, dear," answered the woman, who wore a traditional nurse uniform. They didn't radiate any hostility, and Kaneki lowered his guard ever so slightly.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of this fine school, and this is Madam Pomfrey," the man responded.

Witchcraft? Wizardry? Kaneki found it hard to believe it but he had just seen proof that witchcraft existed.

"How did you end up here, sorry, what is your name?" asked Dumbledore.

"My name is Ken Kaneki, and in honesty, I was about to ask you that too. I have no recollection of coming here, at all."

Dumbledore chuckled, and Kaneki sensed that it was genuine.

"Well Ken, I found you in the Room Of Requirement, unconscious on the floor. Still can't remember how you got here?"

Kaneki scratched his head, and thought of his reply. His transportation was probably to do with this magic, so maybe Dumbledore could solve how he got here, and bring him back to Tokyo. The Anteiku gang was in danger. Maybe Kaneki could even utilize magic as a tool against his enemies.

"The last thing I remember is that one of my loved ones died, and I was suddenly in this white void, and I wandered around for ages. Then everything began to shake and it all went dark, and now I'm here."

Dumbledore stroked his silver white beard.

"How absurd. Hogwarts has very tight security, so I wonder why it allowed you in."

Dumbledore offered him a lemon sherbet, but obviously Kaneki turned it down. Kaneki got out of his bed and followed Dumbledore out of the hospital wing. They walked down the corridors, Dumbledore pointing out certain paintings _that moved._ They interacted with others and some hid secret passages.

The shifting stairways blew his mind, but he didn't quite understand the point of them. Dumbledore explained at some point that he was leading Kaneki to his office. The two were silent for most of the walk but every so often they talked about magic, and Dumbledore demonstrated some incantations with his wand. Kaneki found himself believing the man.

"Mr. Dumbledore, why is the school so empty? It is December, is it not?"

Dumbledore looked concerned.

"Today's date is the second of August, Kaneki."

His eyes widened. It was not possible. There was no way Kaneki could have slept for over half a year. How would his friends be faring without him? Kaneki must have been forcefully kept under. There was a high probability that it was Dumbledore who did so. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. What if he had been out for more than a year? He asked what year it was, and Dumbledore's response felt like a kick to the guts.

"1996, Kaneki."

Kaneki stood dead in his tracks. No. It was impossible. Dumbledore was lying, he had to be. Kaneki could barely wrap his head around the concept of magic but going back in time was unbelievable. The thought that this "wizard" could say such a barefaced lie and think he would believe him was preposterous.

"Sorry Dumbledore, but do you expect me to believe that?"

Kaneki was very confused. If Dumbledore had taken him here and was trying to lull him into a false sense of security, he was doing it in a very odd and ineffective way. Maybe it was a hallucination. After all, magic couldn't be real.

"I am unsure of what you mean, Kaneki," Dumbledore stated calmly.

He decided to confront Dumbledore. If he was deceiving Kaneki, then he would find the truth. If it was a hallucination the it wouldn't matter, although if it was, it would be by far the most absurd. And if by any chance Dumbledore was telling the truth, he would just have to deal with the consequences.

"Just who exactly are you and why have you taken me here?" Kaneki said between gritted teeth, taking a step towards Dumbledore.

He whipped out his wand, to which Kaneki laughed at, and the old man pointed it threateningly at him.

"I was not the one who brought you here," he said slowly, "and I have told you nothing but the truth. Do not force me to fight you, for there is no need."

Kaneki laughed softly and cracked his knuckles loudly. Dumbledore winced at the painful sound.

"As a matter of fact, you are theoretically an intruder right now, and could easily be a threat to us all, but my instincts tell me that is not your intention. You may leave whenever you want to, but I advise that you stay with us and we'll help you."

It became clear to Kaneki that he had two choices; to blindly trust Dumbledore and those at Hogwarts or to escape while he could, even if it meant wandering the Scottish highlands for a long time.

Kaneki lowered his fighting stance and sighed. He hoped to whatever deity that he would not regret his decision.

"I'll stay at Hogwarts."

 **The poem in italics and a part of Kaneki's words are taken directly from chapter 85 of Tokyo Ghoul :re. The poem is called Song Of The Old Ainu by Kitahara Hakushuu, and the translation I used was from the Mangastream team's translation, by Voxanimus I think. So no, I do not own this amazing poem, let alone have translated it, I just thought it would fit well.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
